


Полюбить снова

by WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: День, когда Навани вышла замуж за Далинара, стал лучшим – и худшим – днем в ее жизни.
Relationships: Dalinar Kholin/Navani Kholin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: тексты G-T





	Полюбить снова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Love Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245402) by [squirenonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirenonny/pseuds/squirenonny). 



> Переводчик: Dariana  
> Беты: AnoriellElenthel, Marven
> 
> Оригинал был написан до выхода "Давшего клятву", на тот момент последствия повторного брака Далинара были неочевидны.

Далинар повернулся к Навани, и сердце ее оборвалось.  
«Однажды, - сказала она себе. – Однажды мне обязательно перестанет быть больно».  
Быть может, однажды, но не сегодня. Со свадьбы прошло два месяца, но до сих пор болью отзывался каждый невидящий взгляд, каждый небрежный кивок, каждое новое знакомство.  
\- Извините, - сказал Далинар. Он приближался быстрой, целеустремленной походкой, как всегда, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на ней. Сощурился, отвернулся к ближайшему окну, из которого открывался вид на сады Уритиру. - Простите, я, похоже, забыл ваше имя.  
\- Навани, - ответила она. «Твоя жена». Она перестала говорить это вслух, срывалась, только когда терпение совсем кончалось. Заставлять Далинара осознать этот факт было бессмысленно, попытки не заканчивались ничем, кроме головной боли, выводящей его из строя на час или два. И причину он забудет раньше, чем пройдет боль.  
Далинар кивнул. На мгновение выражение его лица смягчилось. В голубых глазах, запавших, как никогда прежде, промелькнуло понимание. Он слегка нахмурился.  
Миг, и все исчезло.  
\- Вы не видели Адолина?  
Она отметила, что Далинар не назвал ее по имени. Судя по тому, что Адолину и Ренарину удалось у него выспросить, он скорее всего даже не расслышал его. Или тут же забыл, что, в сущности, давало тот же результат. Навани знала о его проклятии удручающе мало, отчасти потому что Далинар так редко говорил о нем. Даже с сыновьями, даже после катастрофы, которой обернулась их свадьба, когда всем причастным стало окончательно ясно, что все, связанное с женой – женами – Далинара исчезало из его разума.  
Еще одной причиной, по которой у нее имелось десять тысяч вопросов и ни одного внятного ответа, было то, что расспросы приходилось поручать другим. Она была ему как чужая. В первый и единственный раз, когда она попыталась сделать это сама, он счел ее жаждущим сплетен политическим противником и отослал прочь, нахмурясь и крепко сжав губы.  
\- Нет, я его не видела, - ответила Навани, возможно, несколько резче, чем позволял заданный вопрос. Она взглянула на кольцо охранников в синей форме, держащихся на почтительном расстоянии. – Четвертому мосту наверняка известно больше, чем мне.  
Ее тон заставил Далинара помрачнеть, но она искала лишь признаки мгновенного узнавания. Такое случалось нечасто и мимолетно, но это было хоть что-то. Она перепробовала все, чтобы заставить его себя запомнить – крик, флирт, спокойные объяснения. То, что его не злило, приводило его в ступор, а Навани оставалась опустошенной.  
Сейчас злости и растерянности было поровну, и она испытала легкое чувство вины. Что бы ни натворил в прошлом этот штормовой мужчина, Далинар не заслуживал провокаций.  
Навани глубоко вдохнула и обуздала собственные эмоции.  
\- Вы не пробовали посмотреть на тренировочной площадке? Адолин говорил, что забросил тренировки с тех пор как… - «с тех пор, как взялся помочь мне выяснить у тебя больше о твоем проклятии». Навани не договорила. Она дала зарок, что не станет усложнять жизнь ни себе, ни ему. Если Далинар и заметил недосказанность, то никак не отреагировал.  
\- Собственно, именно туда я и направлялся, - Далинар смотрел рассеянным взглядом, как будто не понимал до конца, зачем он спрашивал у Навани про Адолина. И это было хуже всего. Хуже, чем когда он ее не замечал, хуже, чем когда считал одной из писцов, гостьей или шпионкой.  
Далинар знал, что женился на ком-то, но не представлял, на ком. Он знал, что его вторая жена жива и находится в Уритиру. Скорее всего, он понимал, что время от времени сталкивается с ней, но Навани сомневалась, что он не забывает их встречи, стоит им разойтись. В том и была загвоздка. Далинар утратил воспоминания о ней. В миг, когда он произнес последнюю клятву и по-настоящему стал ее мужем, он покачнулся, моргнул и очнулся рука об руку с незнакомкой, на чьем образе ему не удавалось сосредоточиться.  
Но Далинар помнил то, что рассказывали ему про Навани другие. Не имя, имя не запоминалось никогда, но прочие детали. Ей пришлось попросить Адолина перестать пересказывать ее визиты к Далинару – это только причиняло тому лишнюю боль.  
Он избегал думать о парадоксальности ситуации по возможности, но порой, как вот сейчас, маска давала трещину, и из-под нее проглядывал потерянный, неуверенный человек.  
Внезапно Далинар прокашлялся. Маска Сияющего вернулась на его лицо, и он тепло кивнул ей. Его взгляд снова скользнул мимо нее.  
\- Я должен идти… - он напрягся, силясь вспомнить ее имя, но затем лишь покачал головой.  
\- Ничего страшного, - сказала Навани. В мыслях она кричала, всхлипывала, зарывалась во все встречавшиеся ей тексты, где хотя бы вскользь упоминалась Старая магия. В мыслях она планировала путешествие на север, в долину Смотрящей в Ночи. Скорее всего, это обернется новым, еще более тяжким проклятием, но мысль все еще казалась привлекательной.  
Далинар развернулся, но помедлил, прежде чем уйти.  
\- Вы знаете мою жену?  
Вопрос был почти риторическим. Все в Уритиру знали Навани, знали про ее отношения с Далинаром. Тот факт, что изначально она была женой его брата, и сам по себе стал поводом для скандала, а проклятие Далинара и вовсе намертво приковало к ним всеобщее внимание.  
\- Знаю, - выдавила она, чувствуя ком в горле.  
Далинар полуобернулся к ней, глядя в пол между ними.  
\- Я любил её?  
Навани крепко зажмурилась.  
\- Почти так же, как она любит вас.  
\- Скажите ей, - тяжкий выдох, почти вздох. – Скажите ей, что я намерен полюбить ее снова. Как-нибудь.  
Навани не ответила, а Далинар не стал дожидаться, пока к ней вернется способность говорить. Он вышел, окруженный телохранителями, один из которых бросил на нее сочувственный взгляд. Она проигнорировала всех, стоя с прямой спиной и высоко поднятой головой, пока их шаги не затихли в отдалении. Лишь тогда Навани позволила себе прислониться спиной к стене и разрыдаться.


End file.
